All because of him
by reregniL
Summary: {REUPLOADED} The world is in a chaos. All because of someone. And now he is hunted down. How will the girl of his dreams react? Soulsilvershipping, and it is my first fanfic. Rated M for death, violence, and language. Slight AU and Gameverse
1. Chapter 1

**Lingerer here! This is my first fanfiction, so no flames please. But I do welcome constructed criticism to enhance my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

** Chapter 1**

**Silver's POV**

Pain. I always hated pain. It was one thing that showed weakness.

Love. I always hated love. It was another thing that weakens you.

I wanted power. Power was everything. So I stole a Pokemon in a research lab to get stronger. Until I met her. I couldn't understand why she could beat me.

I felt weak. She always appeared where I was. She always beat me. That cyndaquil (now a typlosion) of hers was too friendly with her. I couldn't understand her. Pokemon is there to rule over, not to be friends with.

Over a long time, losing and losing to her, I finally came to realize I was wrong. And she was right. Again. She seemed always right. She said Pokemon is to be friends with, not to be ruled over. Over time, I felt myself being kinder to my Pokemon. I guess she was right after all.

* * *

"Did you hear the news?"

"Yeah, I did. Isn't it crazy?"

"Sure is."

"I hope it isn't real." I started to walk away from the people talking, about the big news across the world.

The world is shaking from one news. From a recent speech from the infamous crime organization, Team Rocket, each of the region's main city will be destroyed by something. And it did. The world is in total chaos. All of the police is trying to catch the boss of the organization, Giovanni. There is even a wanted sign for him, and even for all his families. Too bad he doesn't have anything like that. Except for me.

I am Silver Rocket, son of Giovanni Rocket, that bastard. Although no one knows, it is matter of time they start to search for me. I thought of being in Mt. Silver, for a fact that it has my name, but I really don't want to. I walked to the Ilex Forest, just enjoying the dark. Then I heard footsteps towards me.

"Hey Silver!" I turned my head around, only to see a girl with a big, round hat running towards me.

There she is. Lyra Soul. Her big, round hat is one-of-a-kind, with a fact that no one will wear something that embarrassing I couldn't help to smirk a little, thinking how she would react if she could see herself running with that hat.

"Hello? Earth to Silver?"

Whoa. She was already right front of my face. I didn't think she would run that fast with the hat bobbing up and down.

"What do you want?"

"I dunno, I just saw you. Do you wanna do something together?" She looked at me with her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Nah, it's too bothersome." She pouted.

"Okay, then..." Lyra paused, thinking a little. "Let's eat lunch together!"

As if signalled all my Pokemon came out of their balls. I facepalmed. My Pokemon's personality was completely opposite of mine. Except for magneton. I don't know what is even in that thing's mind.

"You guys..." I sighed. "Whatever..."

_Yay! _My Pokemon cheered in delight.

"Okay, then my Pokemon should come out too." She said, as all of her Pokemon came out of their balls.

_Grrrrr... _That typlosion of hers started to growl at the sight of me.

"What are you looking at, you failure of a Pokemon." The typlosion lounged at me, only to be stopped by Lyra.

"Come on, don't fight even in here."

"Control that mutt of yours, Lyra." I said, earning more growls from the fire starter.

"Silver, what did I say about being not nice to Pokemon?" _That's right! _The fire starter seemed to say.

"Whatever. I'm out of here." I started to walk towards the door.

"Hey, wait up!" She yelled, as she started to follow me.

"Stop following me, woman!"

"No!" As she said that, she didn't notice the rock in front of her, causing her to trip.

As a reflex, I grabbed around her waist, saving her from the fall. Blood started to go up in my face, making my face red as my hair.

"Umm... you okay?" I said, as I straightened her.

"Yeah... thanks." She said. I thought I noticed a pink blush across her cheeks.

"Yeah... I'm going to get my Pokemon." I started to walk back to the place. Lyra quietly followed me.

"Alright guys. Party's over." I informed them as I put them back into their balls, except for alakazam. "Okay. See you later, Lyra." I said, then teleported out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Silver's POV**

I arrived at Goldenrod city, and then put alakazam to his ball. _Wow._ I thought. Lyra can be cute too. _Wait. What? _I quickly shook my head. _What am I thinking? I thought Lyra was actually cute! _

"Gahh!" I quickly shook my head. _Whatever. I should buy some TMs, then go to the Dragon's den for more training. Besides, she might be there. _I paused for a moment. _Why am I keep thinking about her? _

I eventually went inside the Goldenrod Department Store for the TM I needed.

"That will be $50.00 dollars sir."

I gave the clerk the money, got the TM, and went outside.

"Crobat, come out." I called out my bat Pokemon. "To the Dragon's Den." _Cro!  
_

* * *

I arrived at the Dragon's Den, only to see Clair training with Lance.

"You're late, Silver." Lance said, stopping the training.

"Whatever." I said, going to my usual training spot.

"Silver, did you hear the news?" I stopped.

"Which one?" Clair stared at me dumbfounded.

"You know, the famous news." She continued. "The capture of Giovanni."

"When?" I cried. They both stared at me.

"Yesterday, at a game corner. But some people say he has a son." Lance said. I slightly flinched at his words.

"Yeah... I hope they catch him soon." Clair stated.

I got annoyed by her statement. "Whatever." I said. I started to head towards the exit.

"Wait! What about your training?" Lance shouted.

"Next time." I replied. "I don't feel good."

I went out of the Dragon's Den. Seeing that it was getting dark, I went to the Blackthorn city's Pokemon Center.

"One room please." I asked the nurse.

The nurse looked at me apologetic and said, "Sorry sir, but all the rooms are filled up. Unless someone were to share a room with you."

"Great..." I muttered. I turned back, only to see a surprised Lyra.

"Silver?" She looked like she just came out of the bath. A towel was wrapped around her neck, and her annoying hat was gone and her ponytails were down. _Well, she does look better in this look. _I shook my head, getting the image out. _I am starting to be like Gold again. _

"What is the problem here?"

"Nothing... just gotta find somewhere else to sleep." I reached for my crobat's ball, only to be stopped my Lyra's words.

"Maybe you can sleep with me!" She interjected.

Then everything was silent. The nurse chuckled at her words. I started to blush like mad.

"You okay, Silver?" She asked. She was blissfully ignorant about this things.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said. "But I'm not going to sleep in the same room as yours."

"But you have no place to sleep in!" She objected. "Just sleep in my room just once... Pleeeeease?" Lyra started to look at me again with her puppy eyes.

"Fine then..." I muttered. I cursed silently. I could never oppose her when she did that.

"Yay! I'll show you the room right away." She then dragged me by my arm all the way to the third floor. "Well, here we are." The room had a bunk bed, probably one for Pokemon use. It was decorated with wooden furnitures, a flat screen TV, and a big portrait of a Pokemon with its trainer. There was one window only, but it successfully showed the scene of the waterfall. _Well, this isn't that bad._

"So I will sleep in the top, and you sleep in the bottom." Lyra pointed. "But before that, I gotta change into my pyjamas " She said as she went into the bathroom. "Don't peek, you pervert. I still haven't forgotten about the Radio Tower incident."

I rolled my eyes. _She's still going over that? _I sighed. I got a remote and turned in the TV. A female announcer was announcing a news.

"...Now we have captured the boss of the crime organization Team Rocket, Giovanni Rocket. We have also found records of his son. We will offer $5000 dollar to anyone who finds..." Irritated, I turned the TV off before the announcer finished.

_Oh well. They already know this much about me. I should start being careful._

**Knock Knock**

"Who's there?" I said, going towards the door.

"Open up, Silver Rocket. I know you're in here." I stopped. _Oh shit. _The knock on the door continued. "Open up or I'll break it open."

_I should get out of here. _With that in mind, I flung open the window, while unclipping crobat's Pokeball. It wasn't lucky when the restroom door opened, revealing Lyra with her sky-blue pyjamas.

"Well, since I am done changing, you can do whatever you..." She stopped. "What are you doing?"

"Uhh... I am enjoying the fresh air?" It wasn't really convincing when I had my foot out the window, ready to jump out with crobat.

"Silver." I sighed.

"All right. Some people are after me and I better run."

"Why?" She asked. "Did you steal something again?"

"No." I fumed. "I'm just...wanted."

"Can I follow you?" I stared at her with are-you-kidding-me kind of look._  
_

"No." She pouted.

"Why not?" She again tried the puppy eye trick. _Shit._ With the willpower of steel, I held in.

"Just don't follow me, woman." She ignored my statement and headed back to the restroom.

"Wait just a moment. I'll be right out." I sighed even deeper. _Sometimes, I'm not even sure what is on her mind._

The banging on the door got louder. "I know you're in there, Silver. Open the door or we'll go for action!"

"Come on Lyra!" She came out, with her signature hat and all. "We have to go some place where there aren't a lot of people."

"Okay, okay. Jeez. Come out charizard!" She tossed the ball, calling out her fire dragon.

"To the Lake of Rage!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Silver's POV**

"Silvy, I'm tired." Lyra whined. I rolled my eyes. She had been restlessly walking, now she was bothering me to no end.

"Aren't you the one that wanted to follow me?" I sighed. Even though she was the champion, she was still troublesome. "Go get some sleep. I'll be on watch." Lyra then sat down beside me.

"Silvy, why are the people chasing you?" She asked, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"There... are some reason... Anyway, aren't you going to sleep?" She groaned and stood up.

"Okay. Good night Silvy." She then went back into the tent.

_Great. _I thought. _Because of that bastard father, now I am camping near the Lake of Rage to avoid people. I thought Team Rocket was stopped for good. I guess I was wrong. _

Then I heard footsteps near me. "Gengar, come out." I whispered. _Gen! _A purple hazy Pokemon came out. "I want to scout the area for me. If you see anyone suspicious, bring them to me." _Gar! _He quickly disappeared to the shadows.

_Well, I gotta see if Lyra is sleeping. _I went inside the tent, seeing Lyra sleeping soundly. _Well, she does look cute when she is sleeping. _I quickly shook my head. _That can't be right, she is my rival, a champion, and is annoying, whiny, noisy, beau..._

I had to bash my head to the nearest hardest thing I could find. _I actually considered her beautiful! Well, it's not like it matters, if she knew who I was, then she would probably leave me. _

Lyra woke up from the sound of head-bashing. "Silver? What are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing..." I muttered.

"Silver, I think you should sleep too. I'll call out my noctowl to stay on watch." She said.

"Just go back to sleep, you..."

_GENGAR! _I heard my gengar calling out to me. "What is it?" I asked. I went outside the tent, and saw gengar holding something in both hands.

Gengar had a guy in his left hand, a camera in his right hand. "Well, well, well." I continued, taking the camera and checking what he had. The camera film was filled with pictures of me. "Why do you have pictures of me?"

The guy shouted, "To send you to prison, you damned son of the Giovanni!" Then he spat at my direction.

"Gengar, silence him." Gengar put his hand over the guy's mouth. I dropped the camera, and stepped on it.

"Gengar, use hypnosis." The guy who was struggling to speak, suddenly slumped down.

"Finish this with Dream Eater." Gengar smirked, looking at his now victim. "Don't forget to leave him near the Pokemon center when you are done."

"Silvy, what's with the noise outside?" Lyra yawned.

"Nothing, just get back to sleep."

As gengar was torturing the guy, I took a little nap.

* * *

"Silver, wake up!" Her sudden shout awoke me.

"It's still dawn, woman!" I groaned, rubbing my temples.

"Come, look at the sunrise!" She pointed at the rising sun. I tried to go back to sleep

But Lyra shook me wide awake, leaving me groaning and cursing.

"Isn't the sunrise beautiful?" She asked.

"Whatever... I'm going back to sleep." She pouted.

"You're no fun Silver... I think I should just play with my typlosion." She then called out her typlosion, who started to growl at me the second he saw me.

"Keep your mutt away from me!" I yelled.

"Fine... He was just trying to be friendly with you. Right Ty?" I snickered at his nickname, earning a threatening growl from him.

"Silvy, I'm going out to get some berries for breakfast, okay?" She then ran off with her typlosion.

_Phew. Finally some peace and quiet. _"Come out, sneasel." _Sneee! _"We're doing the basic routine. Go!"

Sneasel began to practice by cutting down the trees with his razor-sharp claws.

_There. I guess I just gotta wait for Lyra to come back._

* * *

**Lyra's POV**

"Come on Ty! Let's go!" _Tyrooagh! _He said happily.

We soon came upon a berry bush. "Let's see what is in here..." I searched around the bush, finding some berries. "Okay, let's get some more." We kept searching around the place, hoping to find a bush.

"I guess that was all the luck we have." Typlosion made a small, disappointed sound. "Come on, cheer up! At least we have some."

We walked closer to the direction of the tent. As we got closer, I had questions bubbling one after another. _What's wrong with Silver? He seemed to be chased by lots of people. But why? _But all my questions popped away when I saw a bush.

"Is that a berry bush over there?" I ran to the direction of the bush, only to trip and fall by an unseen rock. "Ouch..." Typlosion came scurrying to me. _Tyro? _"I'm okay, just a little scratch."

"Are you okay, young lady." A man with a big gun strapped to his back helped me up.

"Thank you!" I bowed. Ty was kind of protective of me, seeing his gigantic gun.

"Not a problem, lady. But..." He paused. "Have you seen any guy with a red hair, and about your age?" His description of a guy made my mind click to one guy right away?

"You know my friend Silver?" The man seemed to think a little.

"Why sure I do! Been knowing him for a long time." He said. "Would you mind showing me where he is?"

"Just follow me." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lyra's POV**

"We're almost there!" I yelled.

We kept walking onward until we saw a red tent. I saw Silver giving orders to sneasel for his training. _He still trains even though he is wanted. __Well, that is what I like about Silver. _I felt blood slowly going up to my checks.

"Ty, go back into your ball before you and Silver fight again." _Ty. _He went back into his ball with a red flash.

"Is that him?" The man asked.

"Yeah. Now if you'll excuse me..." Suddenly the man grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back. I yelped with the sudden pain coursing through my arm. He then pointed his gun at me, making the cold steel touch my temple.

"Listen up, Silver!" He shouted.

* * *

**Silver's POV**

I looked at the direction of the shout. There I saw Lyra, knees bleeding, arms bent back, and with a man pointing a gun at her temple.

"Lyra!" I yelled at her. I then faced the man. "Who the fuck are you? Let go of her now!"

The man smirked, then said, "Follow me quietly if you want her to leave. Put all your Pokemon in their ball."

"Fine. Sneasel, go back to your ball." Sneasel looked at me worriedly before going back into his ball.

"Raise your arms up!" I did what he told me to do. "If you have any other thoughts, then you know what happens to her."

I walked slowly towards him. Lyra was tearing up. I felt anger seething up. _How dare he make her cry! _I clenched my fist till they were white. _Just wait, Lyra!_

Little did he know my gengar was still out of his ball. I saw gengar looking at me, waiting for further instruction. I motioned him to hide in the shadows of the trees.

"Okay, now lets see..." He loosened his grip on his gun to get something from his pockets.

"Now!" I yelled, surprising the man. Gengar quickly grabbed the man, stopping him from shooting Lyra.

"What the... you tricked me!" The man yelled furiously and tried to charge at me, only to be stopped by my gengar.

"I don't care. Now let Lyra go before your neck is twisted off." I glared at him with my cold, silver eyes. He was shaking with rage before he let Lyra go.

"Silvy!" Lyra dashed at me. She then hugged me very tightly, sobbing. "I was scared..." I was flushed slight pink at her action, but nonetheless, I patted her in the head.

With this heart-warming scene, gengar slightly loosened his grip, giving the man to get out his gun and shoot it at my direction. _Lyra is in front of me!_

I quickly pushed her away, only to get hit by the bullet. The impact of the bullet pushed me back, causing me to land on my back. The bullet went inside my stomach. Blood started to come out of my mouth, ruining my shirt.

I could only think of one thing I despised: Pain.

* * *

**Lyra's POV**

"Silver!" I yelled, running at him. I was too shocked to see Silver shot, coughing blood from his mouth.

"You...okay..?" He said while blood trickled down his mouth. "I'm...glad...you're...okay."

"You idiot!" I said while my tears started to drop unto him. "Why did you push me away? It's my fault I led him to you!"

He coughed some more blood, ruining my shirt. But I could careless. He was dying!

"I...don't...wa...to...see...yo...hurt..." His sentence could barely make sense now. He needed help, now. "Lyra...befor...I...go,...I'm...glad...I...knew...you..." He then closed his eyes.

"No... no no no no no no no no!" I cried tears and tears, sobbing loudly. I leaned down to his chest, and was surprised when I felt a small beating. But it was too uneven and weak.

I quickly called out his alakazam. "Alakazam, can you use recover on him till he is safe?" _Kazam! _Alakazam started to heal him, despite the fact that he was still spurting blood from his wound and his mouth.

I looked at the man. Gengar was trying not to kill the man, shaking heavily from anger. I looked at the man with intense hatred too.

"Why did you shoot him?" I asked quietly, not to unleash my rage too quickly.

"Feh, he deserves to die." At this point, I called out my ampharos. "Use thundershock." She nodded and shocked him, making agonizing shouts coming out of his mouth. "I'll ask again, why did you shoot him?"

The man panted, "Do you know Giovanni, girl?" I remembered my encounter with him. I thwarted his plans, but he promised vengeance upon the world on his next return. He was fearsome, indeed.

"What does Giovanni have to do with this?" I shouted.

"You idiot, you don't even know him? He is Silver Rocket, the son of Giovanni Rocket!"

His words hit me like a storm. _What? He is Giovanni's son? Then why did he tried to stop his plans? _

I shook my head. _I don't care. He became like this while protecting me. _"Gengar, make him feel pain so much that he would actually enjoy dying. But don't kill him." _This will be a secret to me._

Gengar nodded slowly before taking the man to somewhere else. I turned back to see Silver lying in a pool of his own blood. "Alakazam, can you teleport us to the nearest hospital?" He nodded before teleporting us into the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

** Sorry I've been so late. I'll try to finish things quickly to get the story done.**

**Chapter 5**

** Silver's POV**

Pain...

That was all I felt. I slowly opened my eyes, and sat up. The pain around my stomach hit me. _Where am I? _I was in an unfamiliar place. The whole place was covered in white, though some brown and red. _Why am I here? _I tried to stand up, but the pain coursed throughout my body forced me to stop in pain. A sudden realization hit me. _Oh yeah, I protected Lyra and got shot._

However, that thought was soon gone when I saw the door open, and the next thing I saw was a brown-haired girl leaping towards me, hugging me with a bone-crushing hug.

I yelped in pain, and pushed Lyra away. "Arceus, woman! Can't you see I'm injured!" I shouted, wincing in pain from the aftermath of the hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Silver..." She sobbed. I looked at her. Her eyes were red and baggy, I assumed it was from looking after me. Her signature hat was on the ground. A pang of guilt came to me.

"Sorry, Lyra. Didn't mean to shout." I looked around. "Well, where the hell am I?"

"You're in the Goldenrod Hospital." She stopped crying. "You've been out for a week now."

"A week!" I exclaimed. _I gotta get out of here. _I stopped thinking and looked at Lyra. _I shouldn't put Lyra in danger. I should leave when she is gone. _

"I see." I looked down and saw my body bandaged all around. _I'm gonna have trouble moving like this._ "You look deadly tired. Go get some sleep."

"But you're hurt, so I can't leave you." She said as she tiredly rubbed her eyes. I sighed.

"I'm okay now, so go get some sleep." I said. But it didn't help prove my point when my wound hurt again. "Ugh..." I clutched my stomach.

"You all right?"

"Yeah..." I breathed in. "...I'm all right."

"No, you're not. I'm going to take care of you until you're all better." She declared.

"Stop being so nosy, woman!" I shouted. Another shock of pain swept through my body again. "Ouch..."

"You're being too stubborn!" I looked away from her. "Look at me!" She said, as she grabbed my head and twisted it to her face. "I will take care of you!" She shouted at my face.

"Okay, okay. Geez, do whatever you want."

She squealed in delight. "Okay! I'll first check your temperature."

She leaned down to my head, and pressed her forehead upon mine. Her face was too close against mine. _Too close!_ I blushed madly, and closed my eyes to remove the view.

"Okay, so you don't have fever." She said. "Why is your face red?"

"Whatever..." I muttered. A growl came out of my stomach.

"Silvy, you're hungry?" Lyra asked.

"No, my stomach is just angry." I replied in a sarcastic tone. "Yes, I am hungry."

"Just wait till I get a permission from the doctor." She then ran off.

"Hah..." I breathed out. _Should I run away now? _The growl in my stomach stopped me. _I guess I should eat then go._

* * *

**?'s POV**

"You sure that's him?" I said, as I checked the personal information. It was familiar.

"Yes, now give me the money." He asked impatiently, tapping his foot repeatedly.

"Just until I capture him." I said. _You're going down, Silver!_

"I'll send you some help. He has the Champion with him." He said.

"Shut up. I will get Silver with my own hands, no help."

I heard a knock in the door. "Someone's been hearing us!" I whispered. I heard footsteps going further from us. "Catch them!"

* * *

**Lyra's POV**

"Now where is the head doctor..." I said, skipping around the place. _Silver got hurt protecting me, so now it's my turn to protect him. _I found the door of the head doctor's office. "There it is!" I ran to the door.

I moved my hand to knock at the door, only to stop. "...Yes, now give me the money." _Isn't that the head doctor? _I lowered my hand and paused to listen for more.

"Just until I capture him." _Who is that? Although, that voice sounds awfully familiar. _

"I'll send you some help. He has the Champion with him." _Did they meant me?_ I leaned towards the door to hear better.

"Shut up. I will get Silver with my own hands, no help." _Silver? Oh no. I should warn him. _I started to shake that I accidentally knocked the door.

"Someone's been hearing us!" I ran towards Silver's room. I faintly heard the last word they said: "Catch them!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** Silver's POV**

I was just playing with my sneasel, waiting for Lyra to come. _Why is Lyra so late?_ _Should I just leave now?_ I was thinking some more, until Lyra came bursting through the door.

"Silver! We gotta get...out of here...now!" She panted. "There are...people chasing you!"

_Great. _With effort, I went out of the bed. "Ouch..." I muttered, clutching to my stomach.

"I'll help you, Silver." Lyra went over to me and supported my left arm around her shoulders.

"Come out, alakazam." Alakazam came out of his ball. "Alazakam, teleport us to somewhere unknown." I said.

_Kazam! _He cried out, as purple mist covered us, then teleported out of there.

* * *

**?'s POV**

I burst open the door. "Freeze, Silver!" I pointed my gun towards the bed, only to find no one. "Where the hell did he go?"

The head doctor ran panting to me. I grabbed him by his neck up high. "I thought you said he was here." I growled.

"He...is..." He choked.

"Where the fuck is he then?" I pointed at the empty bed.

"I...don't...know..." His face was starting to turn purple. I released him, dropping him to the ground.

"You better find him, or else." I glared at him, who was coughing insanely.

"Okay..." I clenched both my fist till they were white. _I'll get you, Silver!_

* * *

**Silver's POV**

We arrived at somewhere unfamiliar. "Where are we?" I asked Lyra. The place had lots of boxes. In fact, the room was jammed with boxes after boxes. I sat down to ease the pain in my stomach.

"I don't know. But I think we are safe for now." She said. I put my alakazam back to the ball, and sent out sneasel.

"Sneasel, I want you to search around this place. Check if anything is familiar." _Snea! _He ran off.

"I think we're in some kind of storage." Lyra said, searching the boxes. "Look! The box has lots of cute dolls." She pulled out a cyndaquil doll. "Here, catch." She threw me a doll. It was a sneasel doll. I chuckled at her immaturity. "Silvy, but doesn't this place look somehow familiar?"

"Whatever." Sneasel came running back to me in a hurry. "So, did you find out where we are?" He quickly nodded. He then grabbed my hands and started to pull on it.

"Wait here." I told Lyra before I followed sneasel. "So what did you find anyway?" I asked him.

Sneasel pointed at the door. "Is the exit the only thing you..." I saw a big R painted on the door. "Wait a minute. Could this place be..."

Lyra ran up to me. "I remember this place! It was the Rocket storage!" Her voice echoed around the building.

"Who's there?" Several footsteps were heard at the direction of the door.

"Shit! Hide Lyra!" I picked up Lyra bridal-style and sprinted away from the door. _Damnit. Move faster body! _The door flung open and about 10 Rocket grunts came in the building.

"Search the place." A commanding voice was heard, and soon the Rocket grunts started to search box after box.

"We better get out of here." I whispered to Lyra. Lyra was blushing the same colour as my hair.

"Umm...Silver. Can you put me down?" I realized I've been holding Lyra the whole time.

"Oops, sorry Lyra." I put her down softly. "Lyra, get your typlosion ready." She looked at me puzzlingly. "Okay. But..." She started to search in her bag for the ball.

"Why?" Her question was answered right away when one of the grunts saw us.

"Intru..." Before he could call out to his teams, I lounged at him and shut him up. The pain in my stomach did held back a little, but sneasel helped me out.

"Sneasel, take care of this man." Sneasel's razor sharp claws pointed at the man's throat. "Speak or die." I told the man. He was quivering with fear. "That's why." I told her. She got her typlosion's ball in her hand.

"Lyra, get your ditto out." I ordered Lyra. She again rummaged around her bag for the ball.

"Why?" She asked before sending out ditto.

"Because this." I replied back. I raised my hand and knocked out the man. I stripped him of his uniform and wore it. "Sneasel, take care of the body." Sneasel nodded and carried the man away.

"Stay here with your typlosion. He would be strong enough against the grunts." I told Lyra before I received the ditto from her.

I whispered, "Can you change into a mask that looks exactly like the unconscious grunt over there?" Ditto soon turned into a mask. I wore the mask, and started to head for the group of grunts.

"Was there anyone?" The one that looked like the leader asked me.

"No sir, only boxes." I replied. The man sighed.

"Team Alpha, fall in!" All of the grunts gathered around the man. "Have you seen anyone?" He asked them.

"No sir!" All of the grunts replied.

"Then go back to your original position!" The man shouted. I decided to follow some group of grunts. I began to think what to do next. After all, there was still one thing I didn't get.

"And I thought Giovanni was captured..." I silently muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so Team Rocket is back, and I included some of my OCs as the Team Rocket admins. Read more to find out.**

** Chapter 7**

** Lyra's POV**

As I saw Silver going away with the rocket grunts, I flopped down on the box. I sighed. _Same ol' Silver. Trying to do everything by himself. Well, I guess having Giovanni for a dad makes him like that. _

_ I guess I should listen to what Silver said this time. But that's weird. I thought I thwarted Team Rocket's plans. _I began to think how I defeated them, how I defeated his dad... my train of thoughts just kept going till I vividly remembered him holding me. I flushed beet red. _Why am I remembering that? _I shook my head to remove the image from my head.

**Clang **

"What was that?" I spoke to myself. I sent out typlosion. "Ty, can you check if there is anything?" _Tyro. _He quickly darted off, looking for the source of the sound.

After awhile, I heard a scream from the direction where the sound came from, and a growl from my typlosion. I ran to my typlosion, only finding him holding a boy I easily recognized. "Ethan?"

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

"Lyra?" _What the hell are you doing here? _I struggled to get out of her typlosion's grip. "Let me go!"

"Ty, let Ethan go. You know him." Her typlosion let me go, making me land at the hard boxes.

"Ouch..." I winced. Lyra helped me up to my feet. "So."

"So?" I facepalmed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I shouted.

"I followed Silver and long story short, Silver and I was teleported here."

"Then where is Silver?" I felt little better that one of my friend was here. Although he did steal Professor Elm's Pokemon.

"He went somewhere." I glanced at her. She looked a little nervous, judging by how she started to tap her fingers if she was nervous.

"What's wrong, Lyra?" She finally broke out.

"Silver...is hurt...and it's all because of me,...and he...is still trying to be stupid..." She sobbed in between her sentence. I patted her head.

"There, there. Nothing to worry about. It's Silver we're talking about." She slowly began to calm down.

"Ethan, why are you here for?" She asked.

"Do you know where this place is?" I said.

"Umm...It's Team Rocket's hideout." She replied nervously.

"There we go. Professor Elm told me about the new Team Rocket. Apparently the Team Rocket was revived back by the "Four Saints"."

"The "Four Saints"?" She asked me puzzlingly.

"Honestly, you should stop spending your time with Silver and actually learn something " I continued, smirking as her face turned red. "The four new admins of Team Rocket are currently calling themselves the "Four Saints"."

"I see." She clapped her hands together. "Well, I just gotta wait for Silver to come."

"Why don't you go to him? Remember the plan last time?" I vividly remembered how we infiltrated the Team Rocket base.

"Remember what happened to me last time?" She blushed, remembering the incident.

* * *

_I was walking down the stairs, dressed up as a Team Rocket grunt. Far away, I saw Silver and Lyra...arguing? I hurried down there, only to see Silver tensed up for a battle, and Lyra covering her body. _

_ "What the hell happened here?" I asked Silver. He relaxed, knowing it was me. _

_ "Hmph! I guess dressing up as a Team Rocket makes you look tough. __**So tough**__." Silver stormed away, fuming. I thought I saw a blush tinted on his cheeks. _

_ "What happened to you?" I asked Lyra. Lyra was so red, she could cook an egg on top of her head. "Just because I wore this uniform, he ordered his golbat to use razor wind on me. He did it weak of course, but it did leave me stripped." _

_ I sighed. "Here, wear the spare clothes I have in my bag. It should cover you at least." _

_ "Thanks." She grabbed the clothes and wore it._

* * *

"Yeah, I guess you are right." I sat down on the nearest box. "Then are you going to leave every burden to him?" She quickly shook her head.

"Then what am I going to do?" She asked.

I smiled deviously. "I have a plan."

* * *

**Lingerer here! If there are people who don't know the character's Pokemon, I will list them.**

**Silver: **

**Sneasel, ****Magneton, ****Gengar, ****Crobat, ****Alakazam, ****Feraligatr**

**Lyra (will be slight OC): **

**Typlosion , ****Ampharos, ****Ditto, ****Gyarados, Girafarig, Noctowl**

**Ethan (will be slight OC):**

**Azumarill, Donphan, Meganium, Aipom, Heracross, Fearow**

**Ethan is the assistant of the assistant. (meaning he is the assistant of Crystal, who is the assistant of other professors.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

** Ethan's POV**

"How the hell it is different from the previous plan?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Very." I replied back to her. I heard low grumbling sounds from her. I ignored her and continued to work on the plan I thought of. "Aipom, come out." My monkey companion came out of his ball. I handed him my spy-cameras. "Listen, I want you to place this cameras around the places. Don't get caught."

_ Ai! _He grabbed the cameras with his tail and dashed off. "And now...it's our turn."

* * *

**Silver's POV**

"Hmph. How nostalgic." I remembered this place. Where I used to belong. How I hated my father for being weak. How I met Lyra with the stupid costume. How I strip...

I bashed my head again to the wall. _Seriously, what's wrong with me. _I mentally slapped myself to stop having perverted thoughts._  
_

I unknowingly kept walking, having other things in mind. I kept walking till I noticed I was near a room labelled "Top Secret". I sighed. _Those Rockets are still stupid. _I walked in the room.

The room was filled with strange machinery. What I realized was that each of the machines were labelled by the names of the cities. "What the..." I paused short when I felt someone was behind me.

"Ooh. A grunt in a Top Secret room. **How suspicious**." With the flick of my wrist, my crobat's sharp wings were already in the man's throat.

He stopped momentarily before slowly chuckling. "You thought you could stop me with that?" He sent out a honchkrow to counter against my crobat. "I am one of the Four Saints, Odaroia!"

I snickered at his ridiculous name. "If I can't beat a man with such an absurd name, then to hell with all my pride! Crobat, use air cutter!" Crobat sent waves of sharp wind to honchkrow. Honchkcrow returned back the attack with series of faint attacks. After an exchange of attacks, honchkrow was knocked out.

"Grr...then counter this!" He sent out tyranitar, but it wasn't green, but slightly in beige colour. "Behold, a shiny tyranitar."

"Shiny doesn't mean anything. It's just a stupid alternative colour for Pokemon." I mocked him. As if understood, his tyranitar started to stomp on the floor. I realized what it was doing.

"Crobat, grab me and use fly!" He grabbed me by my arm and soared up to the ceiling.

"Earthquake!" Odaroia shouted, collapsing the floor around tyranitar. He himself held on to his another honchkrow. Checking tyranitar was down, he shouted, "Tyranitar, check if there is any other intruders!" Tyranitar grunted and started to move around. _The pain around my stomach isn't settling down.__ I gotta end this fast._

"Now I guess this is a aerial battle." I checked on my crobat. He was tired from fighting honchkrow. I grabbed magneton's ball and enlarged it. "Switch with magneton!" I sent out magneton and recalled crobat back. I expected to fall, but I grabbed onto magneton, which was floating. I guess his eerie floating did help sometimes.

"Use steel wing, honchkrow!" The honchkrow's wing started to shine in a silver light before it started to charge at me.

"Magneton, dodge and use lock-on!" Magneton swiftly dodged, and began to lock-on to honchkrow.

"What is it going to do, huh? That skill is completely useless." He began to mock me, while flying around with his honchkrow.

"This." I pointed at honchkrow and its trainer. "Use Zap Cannon!" All three of the magneton's magnet began to glow with extreme golden light, before it unleashed its destruction upon honchkrow.

"Gahhhhh!" Odaroia screamed and let his honchkrow go. He weakly flopped to the floor, almost like a mannequin. I safely went down and patted magneton before putting him back into his ball. _Although it wouldn't know what it means. _

I walked up to Odaroia. I grabbed him by his collar, choking him. "What is this top secret? Tell me NOW!"

He smirked. "Like hell I would tell you. Goodbye." I realized he had a knife in his hand. Before he stabbed me, I threw him to the wall and kicked his knife away, thus disarming him.

"You still need some more 'lessons', huh?" I began to punch and kick him, till there were blood on my shoes and some on my knuckles. "I'll ask you again, what is the top secret?"

He remained silent until he spat out four words that surprised me. "Go to hell, Silver." He then bit his tongue as hard as he can, spurting blood from his mouth.

"Wait!" _He knows my name? _I proceeded to stop him, before I saw it was useless. His lifeless body was shortly twitching, then it became cold.

"Great. Now I gotta clean up the mess." I called out my feraligatr. "Wash away the blood and dispose the body." He proceeded to follow my orders. I slumped down on the wall tiredly. _Three more to go. _For some reason, I felt I forgot something. I suddenly remembered what it was.

"The tyranitar is still out in this place!" I quickly recalled feraligatr. "Let's find the tyranitar before it finds Lyra!"

* * *

**?'s POV**

"I've finally found you again, Silver." I muttered quietly. _This time I'm not letting him go! _ I continued to observe him above.

After I saw him talking to feraligatr about something, he dashed off somewhere with his feraligatr. "Oh no you don't!" I proceeded to run after him, before I realized I was in the air ducts. I grabbed onto my throbbing head. "Motherfu..." _I'll get you, Silver!_


	9. Chapter 9

**I have been busy again. This was actually done a long time ago, but couldn't upload it because I had no time. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Chapter 9**

** Ethan's POV**

I checked through the places my aipom put the spy-cameras on with my Pokegear.

"You can do that with your Pokegear?" Lyra asked, looking at the places with me.

"My one-of-a-kind app. I made it myself though." I said proudly. I focused back to the Pokegear to check anyone or anything.

"Hey, isn't that a shiny tyranitar?" Lyra pointed at the bottom of the screen. Indeed, I saw a beige shape of a tyranitar moving across the camera.

We continued to look at the route of the tyranitar. "Isn't it heading our way?" Lyra asked me.

"I think so..." _Was it instructed to look for us? _The place it went was familiar though. "Oh shit..."

**Boom**

** Boom**

"Lyra, ready your typlosion. Now!" As soon as I said that, the door flew open, and the tyranitar began charging at us. I dropped my Pokegear by accident when I tried to get out of its way. The tyranitar stepped on it, breaking it. "Nooooo!" I shouted.

"Ty, use brick break!" Her typlosion moved as fast as light and knocked down the tyranitar with a forceful punch on the face. It was super effective, as I saw the tyranitar was struggling to get up. "Good job, Ty. Now end it with blast burn!"

Her typlosion's flames on the back began to grow in size as he began gathering red-hot flames at his mouth. "Blast burn!" Lyra shouted. The flames overpowered the tyranitar and it got knocked out. "That was nothing."

"I wonder where did the tyranitar came from..." I muttered, picking up the broken Pokegear and checking it again. It was still somehow working, but the pictures were very faint. I saw a dash of red along with a cluster of blue. "Is that Silver?" Then I saw some white and red next to the dash of red I assumed was Silver. "Who the hell is that?"

* * *

**Silver's POV**

"Now where did the tyranitar go?" I frantically searched for it, in case of it attacking Lyra.

"It went to your friends. Also, my friends went there too." An unfamiliar voice were heard behind my back.

"Who are you?" I asked. I turned around to see nothing.

"I'm not there..." A playful whisper was heard right next to my ears. I quickly shoved away the man behind me. "My, my. No need to be forceful. Unless you want something to happen to these two..." He wore a white overall coupled with a white cap. His blue hair seemed flow out of the hat. He flashed me a picture of Lyra and Ethan.

My eyes went big. "If you dare touch even their hair, I swear I will..." I gripped my fist hard.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt them as long as you listen to me." I grumbled. I put feraligatr back in the ball.

"What do you want?" I gave up. He gave me sinister smile before asking something crazy I haven't heard about it in my life for a long time.

"Your head_._" I gulped. _Should I just fight him? No, then Lyra and Ethan is in trouble. _I sighed. _I guess I give up. Anyway, why would anyone save Giovanni's son? _"Follow me if you made the choice."

"Whatever." I buckled all my Pokeballs to my belt and started to follow him. _I guess this is it, Lyra._

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I continued to look at the blurry views of my Pokegear. Then it finally broke down and stopped working.

"Dangit!" I threw my Pokegear at the ground. "I gotta get a sturdier one." Lyra tapped me in the shoulder.

"Hey, Ethan. Is it just me, or I feel someone is watching us." Lyra asked me nervously. I sighed.

"No, you're just paranoia from..."

"You're correct!" A cry of unison came out of nowhere. I quickly turned back to see two kids, a twin, both dressed in black suits.

"We came to..." One kid started. "Get you!" The other ended for him.

"Just try it!" I shouted and sent out my trusty meganium. _Mega! _He seemed to agree with me. Lyra already had her typlosion ready.

"Nope, but if you do anything to us, then what will happen to this guy~?" The smaller boy asked in a sing-song voice. The taller boy showed us a picture of Silver. Lyra began to nervously tap her fingers.

"What do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes. The smaller boy began to chuckle.

"Oh, I don't know, but maybe he was captured?" The boy said nonchalantly. Lyra began to shake.

She shouted, "No! Silver is not some mere guy who will get captured by the likes of you!"

The tall boy smirked. "Then what is this?" He showed us his Pokegear, which had all the videos my spy-cameras were taking. Silver was indeed following a guy in white, which had a large R behind his back. Lyra fell to her knees.

"You better put your Pokemon back, or something happens to this boy~." We hurriedly put back our starters into their respective balls.

"How the hell do you have that?" I asked, trembling with frustration. _I should just find the right time to run away. We can't fight like this._

As if they can read my mind, they started, "Oh, I'm not telling. We're just one step ahead of you." On cue, they both released their Pokemons, which were plusle and minun. "Dis..." Both Pokemon began to charge electricity with their cheeks.

Frantically, I turned back, only to see Lyra blanked out, still on her knees. "Come on Lyra! We better get out of here!" I tugged at her arms, but it was no use.

"Charge!" Both kids shouted in unison, and waves of electricity came out from their Pokemons' cheeks. The waves hit me and Lyra. We both screamed in pain, and passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

**The end of the story. So, it will be longer than the rest of the chapters. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 10**

** Lyra's POV**

"Ugh..." I groggily woke up. I felt a sharp pain in my head, probably due to the shock I received from the two Saints. "Where am I?" I looked around and saw Ethan tied up with a rope. He was out cold.

"Ethan!" I realized that I was in the same position as him. Only using my legs, I barely stood up. I walked toward Ethan, but was stopped by an invisible wall, knocking me down. "Ouch..."

"Oh, is the little girl awake?" I turned around, and saw the little boy from before. He was right next to me, with his plusle nudging me playfully. "I'll introduce myself. I'm Chris, and my brother next to your friend is Chess." I just noticed his taller brother next to Ethan. _When did he... _However, my thoughts ran out when his plusle zapped me, making me yelp in pain.

"Why are you doing this?" I panted.

"Do what?" He said.

"Why did you guys recreate Team Rocket?" He only looked at me blankly. "Answer me!"

"For fun." I heard a grunt from the opposite side of the wall, and Ethan was waking up. "Good." The taller boy clapped his hands. "Now we can start the game."

"What game?" I angrily shouted.

In an instance, both boys cut down the rope tying Ethan and me down. The wall between us seemed to fade, disappearing. But instead, the wall in front of us opened, revealing Silver around a bunch of machines and buttons. The man in white was next to him.

"Silver!" I shouted toward him. He seemed to completely ignore me. I continued to call to him, but I stopped when I felt Ethan's hand touching my shoulders.

"Stop this Lyra. You know he can't hear you. There is another wall in between us."

"What is he doing?" I asked the twins. They both began to laugh in a satisfied tone.

"He is detonating the bombs." Chris answered.

"What bomb?" I asked.

"Do you remember the explosion from each of the main cities in each of the regions?" I froze. _Don't tell me..._

"Yup, we're the ones that caused the explosion, under Giovanni's instruction." Chess replied.

"Too bad he was captured before he could explode **all **of the cities." Chris said.

"Why is he doing that?" Ethan asked them.

"Do you want to know why?" Chess said in a mocking tone. "Because of **you**."

Before I could say anything, Chris continued, "Yup, he is doing all this things because you two were our hostage. So after he detonates all the bomb, I will release you two as a promise. We aren't that cold-hearted."

I fell to my knees. "No... Stop Silver!" I shouted louder than before. "Stop! Don't do this Silver! Stop! Please stop..." Tears began to come out of my eyes.

**Boom**

I heard an explosion outside the Team Rocket hideout. Chris winced. "Ooh. That seems like Ecruteak City. Pretty big explosion there."

"Also at the Sunyshore City." Chess chimed in.

"No...no..." I covered my ears, trying not to hear the reality. Ethan gritted his teeth out of frustration.

He faced me and shouted, "Stop shaking, Lyra. This isn't like you! What happened to the Champion? We got into the mess, we're solving it!" His statement did help me calm down. He whispered, "I have a plan."

* * *

**Silver's POV**

_Come on, Ethan! It can't take you that long to solve my code. _"What are you doing, Silver? Your friends are in danger~." He reminded me with an annoying tone. I looked up and saw Ethan talking to Lyra. _Good. Now just follow the plan._

* * *

_"Ethan. Whenever I make this sign with my hands, it is a code only between us." Ethan sighed._

_ "Tell me. Why are we doing this?" _

_ "So we can talk without Lyra noticing." I reminded him. "Didn't you say she was annoying on some matters?" _

_ "Come on. It was just a joke. I really didn't mean it." I rolled my eyes. _

_ "Anyway, here is the paper for decoding. You better memorize it."_

* * *

"You going to detonate the bomb or stand still? Shall I remind you the importance again?" I ignored him.

"Whatever." I pressed another random button, and a small explosion was heard from a distance. "Hey you."

"Yes?" The man in white asked.

"What did you mean by 'my head' when you wanted something from me?" I asked him.

"Oh. You see, I have the habit of collecting the heads that I've conquered." I slightly shivered. _He is insane..._

I quickly signed towards Ethan, who nodded approvingly. "Here...goes...nothing!" I jumped at the man, pinning him down. At the same time, Ethan's heracross broke the light screen with his brick break. Lyra and Ethan both jumped down next to me.

"I guess the sign did come in handy." I muttered.

"What are you doing? Get them!" The man angrily shouted at the twins. Chris and Chess both followed Lyra and Ethan, preparing for a double battle. "Go..."

"Plusle!"

"Minun!"

While I was still pinning the man down, Ethan said, "Been long time we've fought together side by side, Silver." He sent heracross back to his ball.

"Well, technically, this isn't..." I was cut short by a following hug from Lyra.

"You idiot! Stop sacrificing yourself to save us!" She was not crying this time, but I could still see the outline of the tears from before. When I slightly relaxed, he found the chance and pushed me off.

"I guess we settle this with a battle." The man drew his Pokeball. "Go slowking." His Royal Pokemon came out of the balls, slightly confused. _Sloww? _"Just get ready for battle, you useless thing." Lyra slightly winced at the harsh tone of the man. We all got our Pokeball ready consecutively.

"I guess we beat the sense out of Team Rocket like the good ol' times! Go meganium!"

"This is for all the misdeeds you have done! Go Ty!"

"This ends once and for all. Go feraligtr!"

All three of the starters came out, roaring with anger.

_Prepare to get beaten! _Meganium roared.

_I thought we ended this... _Typlosion sighed.

_Then let's end it again! _Feraligtr remarked.

Each of the Pokemon began to clash. Lyra was back to her old self, commanding her typlosion. The opposing Pokemon tried to push back, but they were being overwhelmed by our Pokemon. _Long time since I had this thrill from battling._ I smirked. Slowly, Team Rocket's Pokemon began to tire out. "We're ending this. Together!"

"Frenzy Plant!"

"Blast Burn!"

"Hydro Cannon!"

The three attacks did it. The attacks reached the Pokemon, completely destroying them. The Team Rocket admins slumped to the ground, probably out of energy. "Why..."

"Did we lose to three kids? Are we that weak?" The man crumbled down. The twins took out another Pokeball. They sent out Alakazam and Gardevoir.

"I guess..." Chris started. "...we retreat for now." Then they all teleported away.

Lyra slumped down to the ground. "Is it over now?" I patted her in the shoulder.

"Yup. It is all over now."

* * *

**?'s POV**

I heard loud explosions of attacks in the main room. I quickly crawled (I was still in the air vents) over there. I saw Silver, along with the Champion and the assistant of Professor Elm's assistant. I jumped down and shouted, "Freeze!"

* * *

**Lyra's POV**

A man jumped down from the air vent. "Who are you?" I asked him.

"Special Police Squad or SPS. We deal with major criminals. Now, if you'll excuse me, Miss Champion, I would like to get a hold of Silver." The man pointed at Silver.

"What did he do?" Ethan asked. The man took out a long sheet - rolled up - out of his bag.

"Pokemon theft, Pokemon abuse, and recently..." The man smirked. "The cause of explosions in many cities." My eyes got huge.

"No! It was just a misunderstanding! And the rest are his pasts! They were all forgiven by other people!" I defended him. The man sighed. "Miss. You are the Champion. A leader. Hand Silver over, before your title is rebuked by the authorities."

"Stop this! He didn't do anything wrong! It was all..." Silver stopped me then.

"I'll go." He then walked towards the man. The man smiled. "Ahh. Wonderful. No resistance." He then cuffed Silver's hand.

"Silver, stop! You didn't do anything wrong!" I shouted. He quietly walked to me.

"Don't worry, Lyra. It will be fine. Before I go..." He then kissed my mouth. "...I love you, Lyra." I looked at him blankly, before he continued his way towards the man.

"You ready?" The man drew his Pokeball. He send out his Pokemon, which was an arcanine. He rode on his Pokemon.

"Yup." Silver nodded, and hopped on the arcanine. Then, he was gone.


	11. Epilogue

**So...it is the Epilogue. Thank you for watching and supporting my story. **

** Epilogue**

** Lyra's POV**

* * *

**2 years later, Christmas.**

Two years since Silver got captured. _I wonder how Silver is doing._ There was no clue on how he was doing after he followed that man. Team Rocket was never heard again. It has been peaceful after the bomb incident.

Ethan was now going out with my cousin, Kris. I've heard they moved to Hoenn now. I was still alone, though.

I was still the Champion of Johto and Kanto. No one managed to beat me still. Currently, I was in my home, New Bark Town. I was upstairs, in my room, reading a book to ease my boredom. Glancing at the window, it was snowing. After all, it was Christmas.

"Lyra! Come down for dinner!" My mom called out. I went down with a somewhat gloomy look on my face. My mom sighed.

"Let me guess. Is it your _boyfriend_ Silver?" I quickly flared up.

"Mom!" She chuckled.

"I'm just kidding. You've been gloomy for a long time after Silver left." I grumbled lightly. I finished my dinner, and began to head out.

"Come back before your curfew!" She waved me off.

The town was busy from the Christmas set up. Many lights and decorations filled each houses.

I aimlessly walked around the town. My mind was still on Silver. _It has been a long time since Silver was gone. I wonder if he forgot about me. _I shook my head. _No, he said he loved me. _I flared up again. But an another voice reminded me. _**Loved **__me. _I sighed. I started back home.

While I was going towards my house, until I noticed a familiar red head right front of the said building. There was a Weavile next to him. "Silver?"

He turned back, his icy silver eyes staring at me. "Silver!" I launched myself to him. We landed in the cold snow, but I ignored that.

"Long time no see, Lyra." He smiled at me. I began to tear up.

"You idiot! You know how long I waited for you? And now you show up? Why didn't you send me any letter or something? I...I...I...I was worried about you!" Floods of pent-up questions and statements drifted out of me. I continued to cry. Once I calmed down, he spoke.

"Sorry." He said. "Before I continue on, umm...can you get off me?"

I bolted up, heat going to my face. "I'm sorry..." I saw his face the same colour as his hair.

He began. "Lyra, first of, tears don't suit you." He wiped my face with his rough yet tender touch. "There. Next thing..." He leaned towards me and kissed me. I was surprised, but I began to kiss back to him. After few seconds, we broke off. "I love you."

As if on cue, the Christmas lights set up around the town lit up, brightening it further.

"Thank you for coming back." I said. "This is the best Christmas I ever had."

"The best?" He smiled at me with genuine smile.

"The best." I smiled back to him, holding his hand.

* * *

**Sorry if Silver is too OOC. Opinions if I should make a sequel.**


End file.
